


Pretending

by Winklepicker



Series: 31 Days of Porn 2017 [7]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, M/M, Pretending, Roleplay, Smut, Techienician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Summary: Techie finds Matt playing at Kylo Ren. Techie has Huxish ideas about this.





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> For the Pretending prompt in the 31 Days of Porn Challenge.

“I. Am Kylo Ren _zzzhhhwooom_ Kneel before me rebel scum _zzzhhwoowowooom_ and I might maybe kinda spare your life.”

“Matt?”

“ _Woooozzzhhh_ If you’re lucky. Or maybe I won’t _zzzhm zzhhmm whooozzhh_.

“Mattie?”

“Because I’m ruthless and powerful _zzhhwaaaooommm_ Fear me and my eight-pack.”

“ _Matt!_ ”

Matt spun, his black bathrobe spinning with him, and he hid the wrench he’d been using as a lightsaber behind his back. Techie stared at him with narrowed eyes. 

“Hey, Peach. I didn’t hear you come in.” 

“Evidently not.” 

Matt frowned. Something was wrong with Techie’s voice. It was flat. And hard somehow. His face too, his irises whirred open and closed and stuttered green flashes over the blue.

“Techie? Are you…” That was as far as Matt got before Techie had taken the five strides to glower right into Matt’s face. Even his walk was straighter, taller.

“Is it so difficult for you to refrain from destroying my ship, _Ren_?” 

Something dropped in Matt’s head. If he’d known what a penny was, it would have been that but since he didn’t, it wasn’t, and so it remained an unknown something. Suffice to say, he mouthed a very big _OH!_

Matt straightened and tightened his robe. He cleared his throat.

“What, err, why would I… whowho… who says it’s your ship, huh? General sir, Hux sir?” He gave a small smile and a nod. Happy that he’d managed a whole sentence.

Techie clasped his hands behind his back and sneered. With his shoulders back and straight spine he circled Matt.

“It _is_ my ship. I am the commander of this ship and I say it is mine. And you, are nothing but a Force-damned brat.” He spat each word infused with venom.

“Am not.” Matt answered weakly. He was not what one would call a thespian. Techie on the other hand carried on prowling around him like a predator who’d sniffed out an easy kill.

“You never listen, Ren. And now you’ve gone and destroyed more of my ship.” Techie stopped in front of Matt, his face close enough to rub noses. “I can’t let you get away with this. You must be punished, do you understand?”

Matt’s mouth tried all sorts of shapes before it finally remembered how to do talky shapes in order to whisper, “Yes, General?”

“Good.” Techie dragged a slow finger down Matt’s cheek, then gestured at the wall. “And where better than here, in front of every stormtrooper and officer on this base.”

Techie grabbed Matt’s hair in one fist and pulled his head to the side. He leaned in and hissed in Matt’s ear. “I want them all to know what happens to naughty boys like you.” He straightened, took a step back and unbuckled his tool belt. “Kneel. Show them how much you love and obey your General.”

Matt knelt so fast the crack of his knees almost broke Techie’s resolve. Almost. There was the briefest microsecond crack as his face crumpled in sympathy but Techie was good. Oh, he was damn good.

“And here I thought the mighty Kylo Ren couldn’t be brought to his knees so easily.”

Matt scratched his nose. He leant in with a grin and whispered, “You’re really good at this, Peach.”

Techie sighed an indulgent sigh, bent down a little and stroked Matt's face with the back of his fingers. “I said, I thought Kylo Ren would protest--at least a little--to being treated this way.”

“Oh!” Matt shuffled on his knees again. “Yeah, yes. I protest. I totally protest. I protest this treatment of me and the way I am being treated. Which is terribly, is how I’m being treated. I protest that. A lot. I’m protesting this. All of it.” He crossed his arms and gave Techie-Hux a curt nod.

Techie waved a dismissive hand, “Enough of your futile objections.” He opened the front of his work uniform just enough to pull his cock free. “Now, I’ve been a very busy General today, and I’m afraid I’ve been left with no time to wash myself. So,” Techie pulled an invisible holopad from his pocket and started swiping and poking at it with his finger, “while I finish off these very important reports you make sure I’m all shipshape down there. Do you understand?”

Matt nodded his head like a rag-doll and swooped in with his mouth open wide to take Techie-Hux in.

“Ah ah oh,” Techie-Hux pulled back. “What do we say when the General is so generously gracing your mouth with his cock?”

“Um, thank you?”

Techie-Hux smiled, more Techie shining through than Hux.

“You're welcome, Ren. See where some manners can get you.” Techie-Hux wiped a little pearl of pre-come along Matt's lips. "Now," Techie-Hux prodded at Matt's mouth, "you and your eight-pack best do their utmost to have me quaking in my boots. Open wide and get cleaning."


End file.
